


metahumans

by Skyebarry098



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Experiments, F/M, Riots, anti metahumans, eventual dark Barry, physiological torture, some character death, will take a while to get to this stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebarry098/pseuds/Skyebarry098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knew he was different from the others, but he didn't realise how much until the riots started. Yes riots by people who are anti metahuman. He thought it would be okay, that people would stick by the Flash. He was wrong. Now feeling cursed Barry tries to hide who he his, until he meets a girl who will turn his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry's  POV: 

It started a few weeks ago, the riots. I was aware that I wasn't human anymore but I didn't think people like me could be treated like this, shunned out, despised. For some reason I thought it would be different with me, since I'm the Flash, I thought that the people of Central city could use me as an example, that all metahumans aren't bad. I was wrong. They did use me as an example though, an example of what would happen if I became evil and turned on them. 

The first riot wasn't that bad, it started after the incident with Zoom, the Flash had disappeared for a while and people thought I was dead. I understand that Zoom is a metahuman but he is beyond the rest of us. It was a Sunday afternoon and it was my first night back and me and Joe were on the sofa when we saw it on the news, that's how they started. 

The worst was after trajectory, people had assumed I had gone rouge and the CCPN where posting stuff in the papers, but the news however was worse, there was a man who stood up from the crowd and what he yelled will forever scar me. 

"We can't and shouldn't trust them, these so called Metahumans, they are evil. All of them. The dark matter changed them, you may think that the Flash will keep you safe from them. But you are wrong. He's one of them, their  not like us, not anymore. They should be imprisoned, or kicked out of our city. Best yet we should kill them all!. We all saw what speedsters can do, and the only one that's good is the Flash, but do you think he will stay good, or become like them. Maybe these were good people until the dark matter, but it's only a matter of time before they all  turn dark!... You think the Flash is a hero, then why does he wear a mask.., I say we treat him like the rest.......WHOS WITH ME!" 

Joe had to turn the TV off, I was fuming and I have been for the last couple of days, how could people think stuff like this, it's wrong. The riots was enough to set me off but what really lit the spark was what happened yesterday!. 

Flashback

"Hey bar thanks for coming in" says Joe

"No problem, so what's up?" I ask 

"I don't know how to tell you this bar, you were recovering from the guy with super strength. When this happened" 

Joe points towards the laptop screen and he closes the door to my lab, once turned on my stomach turns into knots. No. 

"Hello everyone in Central and Star city, my name is James Red and I have something I want you all to see!" 

I see a woman tied to a chair, screaming. 

"Please no. I've never hurt anyone with my gift-" she starts

"Pfft Gift, more like curse. So why don't you tell everyone. what .you .can. do?" He says in a crazy voice. 

The woman sniffles

"I- I can lift objects- with my mind!" She tells the camera. 

James turns to it

"My gift to you Central city, is to protect you from this metahuman!" 

The woman cries and the man lifts the gun. Her last words will forever haunt me. 

"Flash, save me please....I've never hurt anyone.....please Flash save m.....BANG!" 

The video cuts out. 

"Barry?

I don't answer I run.


	2. Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco is not a metahuman, there will be other few tweaks to!

(In this story Cisco is not a metahuman!!!!!) 

Cisco POV: 

I walk into the vortex to find Barry staring at the TV, I move closer and see he's watching the riots, I quickly grab the remote and turn off the TV. Why would he watch this?. I think as he looks up at me annoyed. Caitlin and I agreed yesterday we were going to keep Barry far away from this stuff, It sometimes slips my mind that Barry is a metahuman, so when the riots first started I didn't really understand how much this could affect him. 

"What do you think Cisco?" He asks me annoyed

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Do you think that metahumans are like what they are saying they are. Evil?" He questions. 

My eyes widen, does he really think it's possible that I could think something like that, something must have gotten to him. And like it suddenly clicks in my mind I notice the gash on his cheek, I run over and get some supplies. 

"My meta alarm didn't go off!" I yell. 

And as soon as I do I regret it, Barry may be trying hard not to show it but he is trying his best not to glare at me right now. Ugh Ramone, you really need to start thinking before you speak. 

"Sorry about that- I just assumed-" I begin but Barry cuts me off. 

"You assumed a metahuman done this to me, because that's what they do right? Hurt people, be evil. Cause that seems to be what everyone else thinks, want to know how I got this, A man was about to get run over by a car, I saved him, he started yelling at me thinking I tackled him and done this!" He says pointing at the gash. 

I gap not sure what to say, I can't imagine how horrible it must be right now, to be a metahuman when all of this is happening, I'm about to apologise, when Caitlin rushes in. Out of breath, she grabs the TV remote and switches it on. 

"We have a problem!" She says. 

On the TV we see Captain Singh stood in front of the camera and talking to the CCPD. He says: 

"People of central city, we are aware that most of you feel threatened by these metahumans, and as the captain of the CCPD it is my job to make sure you do not live in fear, we have created a test. One that will identify all metahumans!. We will start by checking the CCPD for them  and after this we will hopefully find a way to draw them out..... If you are a metahuman and are watching this, please turn yourself in to the CCPD and we will give you one of these, this cuff was invented by the brilliant minds  at Star labs, it is designed to suppress the metahumans ability, we want you all to wear one. You have 24 hours to turn yourself in, if not we will bring you in by force......thank you!" 

Oh shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	3. Not human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets meet Katie

Barry's POV: 

I can't believe what I am hearing right now, they want me to turn myself in and wear a cuff to suppress my speed, If I don't go into work they'll figure out I'm a metahuman, if I do go into work I'll have to take a test and wear a cuff. 'Made by the brilliant minds at Star labs'. What?!?. How could they, I trusted them, I thought they were okay with metahumans!. No wait they're not, they are just okay with me. Because I help them catch metahumans. They're using me. How could they do this. 

I glare at them.

"How could you do this!" I demand 

They seem a little taken aback by what I just said, do they think this too?. Do they think that because I'm a metahuman I will turn on them!. They couldn't, could they?. Huh well Of course they could, I'm not human. Just this morning I got hit by a guy after I saved him. And the first thing Cisco said was that his meta alarm didn't go off. I can't believe this, I'm going to lose my speed. And what because of humans!. 

"Barry?" Asks Caitlin, worriedly. 

"You gave them the key to stoping us" I whisper. 

"Captain Singh came to us, we thought it was only for the bad guys!" Defends Cisco 

"Don't you get it, we are the bad guys now!" I snap

And it's true, that's how everyone see's metahumans, as the bad guys. They are justifying what they are doing by calling us the criminals, the villains!. Humans are doing this out of the belief we are going to hurt them. And tomorrow if I go into work I am going to lose my speed because of this belief.  Because I'm not human anymore. 

"Well then, if you excuse me. I'm going to enjoy my last night of freedom!" I tell them

Before they can say anything I run, and run. 

That's the only thing I seem to be good at these days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	4. Midnight stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't help myself, I already have like 13 drafts and am still working on it!!! 
> 
> Yes I've become obsessed with this story, trust me... Soon you shall to

Barry's POV: 

After a while of running I stop at the park, I don't usually come here but I figured I should make the most off the nice things, its the cuff now. But who knows what's next?. I walk along the path for a while staring out at the sparkling lake, while the full moon lights up the park enough for me to see the swans swimming peacefully. 

I stroll for a while when something catches my eye, it's a girl. She has long, red hair and is wearing a black t-shirt with tights, denim shorts and long brown leather boots. Wow she's beautiful. Then I notice what she is doing and I smile, she's a metahuman. I see her lifting up the water and turning it into a sculpture that looks like a strand of DNA. 

I guess she's doing the same thing as me, making most of our abilities before we have to give them away. It's nice though, I never thought about people in Central city, not being a hero or a villain, just continuing life with these abilities. It kinda makes me sad that there's so few people that do this. 

"Aren't you gonna join me?" She yells. 

Wow I didn't realise she had noticed me staring, but I guess it couldn't hurt. It'd be nice to talk to someone like me since FIRESTROM isn't around and the rest are evil. I walk slowly towards her and make my way next to her, when I reach her she smiles at me with blue sparkling eyes. I can't help but smile back. 

"What's your name?" I ask her, hoping I don't sound rude. 

"Katie. And you must be Barry?" She asks. 

"How do you know that?" I ask her 

"Because that's what it says on your ID!" She chirps

My ID, I reach into my pocket and my eyes widen, when did she get my wallet?. It must be her abilities!, I should go, I really should. But something about her just makes me want to stick around and get to know her. Oh well, once I have this cuff she will too,,it be nice to have someone around who understands. 

"Telekinesis!" She tells me.

"Super speed!" I answer back. 

Her eyes widen and she grins almost evilly, oh god Allen what have you gotten yourself into!. If Oliver was here right now he would kill me for giving up my secret identity so easily. But then again, Oliver isn't here is he. 

"Your the Flash?" She asks 

"Yep, or well I was" I answer her. 

She looks at me confused, and then sighs realising what I'm talking about. Yep I had to go and bring up the damn cuff. I'm just that stupid. My first happy conversation since the riots gets ruined by me. 

"Don't give up, I know I just met you. But with everything that's going on I think us metas got to stick together. And I'm not losing my gift without a fight!" She tells me. 

"But what can we do, they have the test?" I ask. 

"Tell me Barry, do you have family?" She asks. 

I sigh I did have family until Zoom killed my dad and the riots began. Ever since all my friends, even Joe look at me with pity. Like they feel sorry for me since I'm not like them. 

"I did" I answer simply. 

She sighs and starts to think for a while, then she perks up and grabs my hand, I try my best not to blush. 

"Come on, there's something I want to show you!"

And with that we're walking hand in hand to who knows where.


	5. Fight or flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He he he

Barry's POV:

Me and Katie walk hand in hand down the busy streets of Central city, we chat for a while just telling each other some funny stories that involves our powers, then she pulls me to the side and I look at her questioningly. Wondering why we stopped. I look up and see some police, they seem to be dragging someone into the station.

"Who's he?" I ask her. 

She sighs and grabs my arm pulling me to a corner so no one can see us. 

"Do you realise something Barry?" She asks me 

"What?" I ask confused, she smiles 

"We just walked hand in hand down the streets of Central city and no one seemed bothered by us, why?. Because they don't know we are metahumans. They say that we are evil and should be killed but watch this!" She says. 

Next thing I know she walks into the street making a motion for me to stay there, she walks up to the officers dragging in the guy and looks at them concerned. 

"Is that a meta?" She asks. 

The police man nods, proudly. Which makes me feel sick. 

"What's his name?" She asks 

"I don't know, just saw him using those damn powers, figured I should bring him in to get cuffed!" He replies. 

"Used his powers, ugh what he do?" She asks 

"Lit that bin on fire, now tun of homeless are surrounding it.... Warming up!" 

With that I see her nod and start walking back to me, I feel anger rise in my chest, that man just used his powers to help people and they are going to arrest him, for using his gift. Why won't they understand we aren't evil. 

"See that Barry?" She asks 

"Ye I did, how could they do that!" I demand 

"See I knew you'd understand. They think cause we aren't human anymore we have no rights, that man could of fought back, but he didn't. Why?. Because he doesn't want to hurt someone, can you imagine what he could do if they just let him!" She says mad 

I nod in agreement, that man powers are going to be taken away from him, and because he's not human. It sickens me that my so called friends are the ones who designed that damn cuff. What if they made it for me. And now people are going to lose their gift. 

"I don't know about you Barry, but I can't stand here and wait, I need to do something.. I am not going down without a fight, there comes a point in everyone's life when they got to choose to fight or flight.... Sure you could choose flight and be normal like the rest of them, or you can fight and except who we are!" She says. 

I smile at her, I'm surprised I've never met her before. Before the riots she would have made an amazing addition to team Flash. She has a point though, I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing, my so called friends made the cuff, well they better have a way to break it. 

"I choose fight, and I have an idea!"


	6. Run Barry Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mwa ha ha

Barry's POV: 

"So what's this idea?" She asks me, mischievously 

"As you are aware by the ID, I am a forensic at the CCPD. Meaning I have access to the building. If we can get Caitlin and Cisco to find a way for me to tamper with the cuffs, tomorrow It doesn't matter if we are wearing them or not.... We'll have our powers!" I explain. 

She smiles up at me, and kisses my cheek. I try not to blush.... I really do. Hopefully though my plan will work, I'll need to get Cisco and Caitlin on our side though. If there's a small chance they aren't with metahumans, then I don't know what to do. 

I lift up Katie bridal style and she yells exited. 

"What are you waiting for Flash.... Run Barry fucking Run!" She yells excitedly. 

I sigh and roll my eyes, this is the first time anyone has said that and it's not a matter of life or death. It's kinda nice. I run faster than usual, no not to try and impress her.... I think. I run us to Star Labs. When I get to the main doors I hesitate I'm still mad at them. 

"Don't think about that now, people need us!" 

"Alright" 

 

Ciscos POV:

Oh my god I feel awful, I shouldn't have just assumed it was a meta. And now the cuffs I designed are going to take Barry's powers away. I thought when the captain came to me it was for cuffs that could hold evil metas in prison. Not this. Now my best friend thinks that I've turned on him. 

The worst part is I'm not even sure the cuffs should be used right now, I asked them not to take them but they refused. Caitlin feels awful to, she said something the other day to Barry about it being a logical response to fear. She used the wrong words

That's how it's been with Barry recently. At first he wouldn't even come on Flash duty. For a whole week he didn't use his speed. He was afraid of what would happen if people saw the Flash. I guess he found out through the man. 

I got in touch with Felicity the other day. She said she will keep an eye out for anything that could help, but I doubt there really is anything. I then notice my alarm go off. Oh god not another one. 

I turn on the TV and see James Red. 

Shit


	7. The Cuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duh

When the TV turns on my eyes widen. 

"People of Central city, there are reports that earlier today the Flash, our so called hero tackled an innocent man. Proving that I was right, metahumans can't be trusted. Earlier today one set a bin on fire, he has been brought in. But what the police aren't telling you, is this. My source got me this video... Now this proves that cuffs won't be enough. We need metahumans imprisoned. All of them!" 

With that he turns on the video and I feel sick. 

I see the man from earlier being held in the interrogation room, sat in front of him are a few scientists. He's chained to the table and the cuff has been put on. He doesn't look to good, he's pale and has a cold sweat on his head, his hands are trembling and his eyes are blood shot. 

"Please" he begs. 

"Please take it off, it's making me ill!" He pleads 

The scientists however don't seem convinced. And start taking notes off everything he is saying, why won't they just leave him alone. He done nothing wrong, I feel a hand enclose in mine and I don't need to look to know Katie is also pissed. 

"What were your powers?" Asks a scientist 

"Fire" he answers 

"Be more specific!, could you control it, make it, harness it!" Demands the scientist 

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO US. WE MAY NOT BE HUMANS BUT WE WERE, WE FEEL.. WERE PEOPLE!.....YOU CANT DO THIS!" He screams. 

"Calm down!" Says the scientist 

"NO!" Screams the man 

'BANG, BANG, BANG!!' 

My eyes widen. No they didn't, they just killed him. They just killed a metahuman. There going to try to kill me, and Katie. The cuff it was making him Ill. If I don't tamper with them. That could be all off us. Wait Cisco made that cuff! He did this to that man! Cisco is human. I'm not. 

James Red appears back on the screen. 

"See Central city, look at all that anger. The metahuman got itself killed, what would of happened if it wasn't wearing the cuffs hmm. I'll let you think about that" 

The video feed cuts out. And so does my patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	8. Highway to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down folks, can't wait to add some fugitive Barry.

Barry's POV: 

I stare there standing at the screen, Katie is by the side of me. Cisco and Caitlin have been trying to explain what might of happened with the cuff, but I'm not taking any of that in. It's nearly been 24 hours, if I don't go to the prescient everyone will know I'm a metahuman. 

I feel hopeless, and angry. How could humans be so awful, they are doing this because they are afraid of us, but it's the other way around, these people have angled us out, made metahumans feel scared and cursed because we aren't like them. This is wrong, people are wrong. Any last feeling of pity towards humans just left me. 

Any last feeling of understanding and forgiveness leaves me aswell. They say they are trying to protect the city. But their destroying it all the anger that disappeared earlier comes back like a storm. 

"They can't get away with this!" Says Katie 

"They're not!" I tell her. 

"Remember we picked fight. I intend to stick to my decision!" She says 

"So do I!" I tell her. 

We share a look and nod, humans are not going to get away with this. They may think they're strong. But they are forgetting, metas are the ones with the powers. I look over to see Cisco and Caitlin staring at us, analysing us even. 

"Who's the chick?" Asks Cisco 

"Names Katie!" She tells them 

"Your a metahuman?" Asks Caitlin 

"Why got a problem with that!" She demands 

"No, just wondering, how do you know Barry?" Asks Cisco 

"Long story!" She says 

"So you are a metahuman!, listen we are really sorry about the cuff thing. It was an accident!" 

"Where's your proof!" She demands 

Cisco goes storming out of the vortex towards his workshop. Muttering as he goes along. "I'll find you my fucking proof" 

I look to Katie and she shrugs, Caitlin stares at us. And then she sighs and walks in front of the TV screen. Folding her arms and making sure we notice her. 

"Listen, not all humans are against metas, me and Cisco have been caught in the crossfire and I'm so sorry to both of you, if I knew why Singh wanted those cuffs I would never have given them to him, same goes for Cisco....but I hate to tell you this but, Cisco designed those cuffs so no metahuman could not tamper with them. If you tried it will send an electric shock and you'll be knocked out cold!" She says. 

"What the fuck!" Demands Katie 

"You seen what that cuff did to that man, Caitlin!" I yell 

Well there's only one thing we can really do now. Run. In 1 hour the 24 hours will be up and if me and Katie don't hand ourselves in, they will probably kill us. Out of nowhere I see Joe walk into the vortex, a pleased look on his face. 

"What is it Joe?" I ask 

"I'm here to drive you to the station Barry, your finally going to be normal again, isn't that great!" Exclaims Joe. 

What the actual fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	9. Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheehe, fugitive Barry begins soon !!! So does the experiments, you guys are gonna hate me!

Barry's POV: 

"Your finally going to be normal again, isn't that great!" Exclaims my Forster dad. 

I turn numb, did he really just say that. Does he think I'm going to be happy being normal, does he not realise that the cuff can make metas ill. No he doesn't care, he's been treating me different ever since the riots, now it's clear why. He agrees with them. 

My own foster father agrees that the only way for me to be happy is to be normal, does he not realise I wasn't happy until I became the Flash. Katie was right, they look at us differently now, even my own foster father. 

He's come all this way to take me to my execution, okay that's a little over dramatic but still. I thought he excepted me, but maybe he didn't maybe he's just been nice and calm around me because... He's afraid of me. 

"What the Fuck!" Demands Katie 

Wow I almost forgot she was here, if Joe finds out she's a meta he may try to bring her in to, I can't let that happen. He can take me but not Katie. I can't let him find out she's a meta. I can't let anyone find out we're metas. 

"Who's this?" Asks Joe 

"My friend!, she's ugh helping me through this" I tell him. 

Katie looks at me confused but she catches on, I give her a pleading look. She sighs and shakes her head, she places her hand in mine, an action we've been doing quite often. She looks at Joe and glares. I can't help but smile, she isn't scared of what might happen, she doesn't care what happens to her. 

And if I'm going to make it out of here, without losing my speed. I need to do the same, she's right. We're not human, but it doesn't mean we should be ashamed. I turn to Joe and also glare, he looks at us confused. 

"I'm a meta!" She tells him. 

"Oh, do you want to ride with me and Barry?" He asks 

"Actually Joe, I'm not going to the station!" I tell him 

"But everyone will know your a meta!" He demands 

"So who cares, being a metahuman isn't something to be ashamed of, I'm different and I don't care. Humans can judge us all they want. But I don't care what they think about me anymore. I'm not giving up my speed without a fight!" I say. 

Joe looks at me like I've gone crazy, and I'm not going to lie it really hurts. To have someone especially Joe look at me like I've got two heads does make me upset, but if he doesn't understand how important this is to me, he can go eat nightlock. 

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, I don't know what's gotten into you. But I don't like it, I am going to drive you and your friend here to the station so you can be normal and we can be a family again!" 

"Then you'll have to make us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me


	10. Fugitives now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the fun begins !!!!!

Barry's POV: 

I feel Katie gently squeeze my hand, I know by that, she is with me. I may be able to forgive Caitlin and Cisco, but after what Joe just said not a chance. I know and so does Katie if we get out now, we're fugitives. But it'd be better than losing our powers and something tells me we will still have each other. 

"Barry don't be stupid!, if you do this you'll be a fugitive!" Demands Joe 

"Then I guess were fugitives now!" Says Katie 

I turn to Caitlin and Cisco and they give me a sad look, they turn to Joe and hold up a tranquilliser gun. I hesitate but Cisco nods. I give them a small smile and lift Katie up on my back. 

"Thank you" I whisper 

With that Cisco fires the dart and Joe and he hands me and Katie a bag each. When I look inside I smile, there's money, some burn phones, food and drink and I can't believe it but Cisco even packed a box set of Big Bang Theory. 

"We've had these ready for a while Barry, listen be careful, and know we don't care what circumstance if you need us, call us!" She says. 

I nod and run leaving an unconscious Joe behind me, I run and run to the only place I know will be safe, the hut I met Oliver and the rest of team arrow the day we caught Roy Bivilo. I place Katie down and she looks at me confused. 

"How did you find this place?" She asks 

"Long story!" I answer. 

I walk over to the door and unlock it using my speed. I gasp but I feel I should've know, the place is nice, like actually nice. But then again I didn't expect Oliver Queen not to have a nice hideout. 

I walk inside and Katie follows close behind, we look around there's a bedroom, living room,bathroom and small kitchen. And there's a TV, I grin knowing Cisco gave me a box set, he must've know where I'd go. 

"Want me to unpack?" Asks Katie. 

"I don't mind" I answer simply. 

She grins and in a wave of her hand stuff starts flying out of the bag and into draws. As she does that I use my speed to clean the place up a bit and make some drinks. I grin, it's nice being able to use my powers like this, and to have someone with you that understands. 

I place the box set into the DVD player and we lay on the sofa watching Big Bang Theory, it's nice. For some time I can forget everything that's wrong and just get away with just an episode. I wish it could stay like this. But I know it can't, it's been 24 hours, I'm a fugitive now. 

"We should check the news" I say. 

She nods and switches the TV channel over to the news, and I feel disgusted. I see people like us lining up and being cuffed, blood being taken and names being added to a list. I can't just do nothing. I'm gonna find a way to fix this. 

"Were gonna fix this...together!"


	11. 3 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why so serious?

Oliver's POV: 

I'm sat in the arrow cave and watching the news, more people in Central city are getting hurt and I can't imagine what it must be like to be a metahuman right now. Felicity is keeping tabs on everything that happens, it's like she's become obsessed with it, for the last two months she's been begging to go to Central and help, and I would if it wasn't just me and her anymore. 

I need help around here, Felicity is great and I'm thankful she stayed. But ever since Darhk it's been quiet. And I don't like it, Malcolm is somewhere and something tells me he isn't going to stay in the shadows for long. I look over at Felicity and she's gone pale, I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice what was happening on the TV. 

There's a girl, a redhead and she's tied up to a chair, that man is on again. That James Red and he is holding a gun. Like before he is making the meta talk to the camera, but this girl seems different. 

"What's your name?" He asks her 

"Why would I tell you, asshole!" She snaps 

"Oh could you at least tell us what. You. Can. Do?" He asks 

"How about I fucking show you!" She snaps. 

In the corner of the screen I see a guy walking in, he's tall and lanky and is clearly a metahuman. He's wearing a hood and is glaring at the man. In one swift move he appears in front of the camera and I gasp. 

He knocks out the guy easily enough and ties him to the chair, freeing the girl. The girl must have telekinesis because neither of them are touching the camera. In another swift move the guy takes of his hood. I was right, it's Barry. 

It had completely slipped my mind that Barry was also a metahuman, and it explains why Felicity has been so obsessed. I feel awful. 

"Felicity!" I yell 

She runs to the computer typing away. One eye constantly on the screen. I look back to it and sigh. Barry looks different, there are shadows under his eyes and he's giving the camera the most emotionless, evil look I've ever seen on him. It's like that light he's always had in him has burned out.  I would know that look, I've had it since the island. 

He grins at the screen quite crazily, which worries me. The girl who was tied up is stood beside him. I guess they know each other. 

"People of Central city, my name is Barry Allen. And as you've probably just figured out I was the Flash" he starts. 

His face darkens into an unrecognisable look. The girl speaks up. 

"We are ashamed to call you our city, the way you treat people like us. It's disgusting. To all the meta humans that are tired of being treated like this, type this code into your cuff. 4 8 15 16 23 42" she says. 

They both smirk at the camera. 

"It's time to stop being afraid, it's time to stop worrying about hurting humans! They've hurt us, they've turned on us. It's time to stop living in fear of our gifts and fucking use them!" Says Barry. 

"See this man, I'm sure you know him from the riots. He killed an innocent metahuman, and tried to kill me. The address we are now is 12 diagon alley street! We're not gonna untie him. Enjoy." 

With that the camera turns to James Red and stays on him as Barry and the girl make their exit. Within 2 minutes metas begin to storm in and the feed goes black.

"We need to find Barry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, schools a bitch


	12. When the light goes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long, exams are a bitch

Barry's POV: 

Me and Katie make our way into the cabin, I can't believe the plan actually worked. We walk in further when I hear a noise, I look over to her and she nods. We've done this quite a few times in the last few weeks. Every time someone comes near the cabin. The first time was a fluke and luckily was just a drunken dude from Star city. 

But the second time, were cops. Luckily for me one of the cops who was there was Detective Lance and he managed to help out. But the worst time was when some anti metas were rioting down the streets. Some people threw bottles and rocks at our windows, me and Katie had to hide under the bed and turn of the lights. 

Following the procedure I walk to the back door, while Katie takes the front. I wait there for a while, and nothing happens. Until I here a scream from the front room. Katie. I run in and have my fists clench ready to fight when I take in the scene. 

Katie is lifting Felicity off the ground and into the wall, Oliver is aiming his bow and arrow at her. I run using my speed and grab the bow and arrow. Now aiming it at him. He stares at me and I realise I'm still wearing my hood. I take it off and move closer. Yes I know how to use a bow and arrow. Roy gave me lessons when he came to Central city after he faked his death. 

"Oliver?, what are you doing here?" I ask 

Oliver holds his hands up to show besides his now and arrow he's unarmed. He nods towards Felicity, Katie gives me a questioning look and I nod. She drops her back on the floor and glares at her. 

Felicity looks at Katie wearingly, which doesn't really help the situation. There's no lying I'm mad at these two, they were aware what was going on and they didn't even come and help. And now out of nowhere they are in our house. 

"Barry, we came to check up on you!" He says 

"Took you long enough" mutters Katie

Oliver glares at her which puts me in kind of a protective mode, ever since what happened, I am not going to make the mistake of mis trusting anybody. Especially when my girlfriends life is on the line. (Wait till next chapter). 

"I'm fine, so if you don't mind-" I start but get cut off. 

"Barry what happened!" Asks Felicity 

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snap 

Oliver doesn't look like he's taking that as an excuse. I turn to Katie and she shrugs, I guess we'll have to tell someone eventually. Tell them that all of this is happening for a reason. But I need to know we can trust them. 

"Okay, fine. But I need you to promise you won't tell anyone!" 

"I promise" 

"No Oliver, fucking swear on something!" 

"I swear on me being the Green Arrow, I won't tell anyone...I know how to keep secrets" he says

Huh okay well what harm can it do, if they do anything.. Well let's wait and see. 

"Okay, it started the day after the cuffing-"


	13. 3 months ago

Barry's POV: 

"We're gonna fix this....together!" I say 

Katie looks up at me and nods. There's no way I'm going to let anyone else get cuffed when I can help. But we'll have to be careful now, we are fugitives. I'm not even sure who I can trust at the moment. Well besides Katie, for some reason I trust her. Maybe it's because we are kinda alike. Who knows? 

After watching a few more episodes of Big Bang Theory we decide to go to sleep, I offer to take the coach but she just laughs and reminds me we are adults. And that's how I wake up like this. 

I'm lying flat on the bed and Katie has somehow managed to come closer in the night, her head is on my chest and she looks peaceful, and then it's disturbed when my phone goes off. She sighs and I laugh as I see my phone slowly flying towards me. 

When I look at the caller ID though, I see its Joe.

Everything that's happened comes rushing back to me, what he said, the cuffs. Everything and I scold myself for getting set of course. Even if it is by Katie. 

I decide to answer it: 

"What!" I snap.

"Barry I'm sorry, I shouldn't of tried to take you in, can we meet?" He asks 

"Sorry Joe but I'm a fugitive now remember!" I snap 

"Please Barry! For me" he begs 

I sigh and hang up, even after everything he said he is my foster dad, I should at least here him out. I get up and start to get dressed. Leaving Katie lying in bed. I sneak into the kitchen when I see two cups of coffee. 

I turn around and see she was fully dressed, wow telekinesis is awesome, I take a sip of my coffee and she leans against the counter. 

"So when do we leave?" 

                                      
Joes POV: 

"I text him the location captain, he and his friend will be there. I know it!" I tell my captain. 

I feel kinda bad, but it's for his own good, everything bad that's happened is because of these powers, Hell Barry even lost his mother because some psychopath could time travel. Everything needs to stop. And it will if we give metahumans the cuff. 

At least then Barry can become normal again, and not have to worry about being the Flash or losing anyone else. He may not see it that way but I'm doing it because I love him. And my daughter, who was also kidnapped by a metahuman. 

The plan is simple anyway, I meet Barry and possibly his friend, and then the task force surrounds them and takes them away to be checked like the the other high powered metas, then we'll be a family again. 

"Good work, you know what to do!"


	14. Who to trust

Barry's POV: 

Me and Katie walk down the street, both wearing hoods to hide our faces. We agreed to meet Joe at his house, and that's where we are heading. We walk slowly across the street and reach the West house. I knock on the door and Joe answers, looking nervous. Maybe he is sorry. 

Me and Katie walk in and Joe quickly closes the door, now in one swift movement Katie closes all of the curtains. We take our hoods off and look at Joe expectedly. He hesitates for a moment, but then he motions towards the sofa. I shake my head, we are not planning on staying here long. 

Joe brings us in both cups of coffee and I except, Katie finishes hers of quickly but I take my time. I see Joe staring at me every time I don't take a sip. Then it hits me, he's done something to them. 

"Katie don't drink that!" I say. 

And the moment I do she falls into my arms looking around hazily. 

"Barry?" She says, before she's unconscious. 

How could he do this to us, I thought he came here to apologise but instead he's giving us something. Wait why am I still awake. My eyes widen. I'm a speedster, my metabolism is fighting of the drug. I guess Joe didn't take that into consideration. 

"How could you!" I demand 

"I'm sorry Barry, but it's the only way we'll be a family again!" He says 

"No, you are not my family!, my family is either dead or on the run for helping me!" I snap. 

That's when I start to feel dizzy, my legs a start to go weak and my hands begin to shake, black dots start to cloud my vision. With the last of my strength I glare at Joe.   
Making sure these words will count. 

"You may have been scared of me before, you should be terrified now!" 

Then I fall to the floor, darkness taking over and my eyes become so heavy, having them open becomes such a burden, I close them and allow the darkness to take me. 

++++++++++++

"Barry!" 

"Barry!" 

"Please Barry I need you, wake up!" 

I gasp for breath, bolting upright. I inhale and exhale repeatedly, trying to take in my surroundings. Everything that just happened come flooding back to me, and my blood starts to boil. 

I look over to Katie, she looks okay. Except for a bruise starting to form on her cheek. I look down to see I'm wearing hospital cloths. And the room we are in looks like a room for mentally ill patients, the walls and floor are covered in cushion, and my leg is cuffed to the stand in the middle of the room. 

"Katie?" I ask 

She sighs relived then rushes over to me, when I look at her closer I see she's pale and her eyes are slightly bloodshot. I look down at my hand and realised what is on my wrist. 

I'm cuffed


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so sorry! I've been so caught up in exams and panicking because my dad fucking broke the wifi and I didn't have wifi in my home FOR A MONTH! Anyway I'll be updating more regularly now!!

Barry's POV:

How could he do this to me, my own foster father. I can't believe this, I thought he excepted me as the Flash and as a meta, but these last few weeks have proved me wrong, maybe that's why he didn't want me to tell Iris about my speed. Not to keep her safe but so she doesn't find out that her best friend is a meta. 

This is wrong, so so so wrong. They can't keep us locked in here like animals... We're people. I'm not even sure how long I've been cuffed but I already feel nauseous. Maybe Oliver will save us. Yes of course he will, they would have seen everything on the news, my sudden disappearance. He has to. 

I look down at my wrist again, I don't know how this cuff works, but either way I need to get it off, because if we are going to get out of here anytime soon. I need my speed. I look over to Katie, she's still unconscious, poor thing thought she found a way to break the cuff, we forgot about Ciscos warning. 

When she finally starts to stir I run over to her, she still looks tired but maybe it was just as well, who knows what these people want with us, unless it's some sort of fucking prison that they've  put together, I don't think we will be getting a lot of sleep. 

I hear a load noise and see the door starting to open, maybe it's Oliver, but that hope quickly slips away when I see its some woman dressed in a lab coat. She examines us closely, like she's trying to choose something when she finally points towards me. 

Before I can take anything in two guards run in and unchain me, I take my chance and try to fight them off, but it's two on one and without my speed, I'm over powered. The woman marches up to me and stares coldly at me. Without warning she strikes me in the face. 

"Now are you going to be a good freak!" She demands 

"Fuck you!" I snap 

Did she just call me a freak, because out of everything I've been called so far that it just fucking cruel, so when she slaps me across the face again. I don't regret a thing I said. With that the two guards place a bag over my head and everything goes dark. They start to drag me away. I resist the best i can but its no use. 

I hear Katie screaming at them in the background. 

"Barry!" She yells   
"Leave him alone you sick bastards, you can't do this were peo-" she starts 

I hear what sounded like a punch, they knocked her out. With that a new rush of adrenaline comes back to me and I fight, and fight. I manage to knock out one of the guys. But when I go to hit the other a high pitched noise attacks my ears. 

Why is it always the fucking hearing bad guys use against me. 

I can feel myself being dragged and lifted on a cold surface, I feel leather restraints being placed on me and can smell chemicals. What the fuck are they going to do to me. Then I feel sting in my arm and start to feel sweaty, my heart starts beating and I'm having trouble breathing. Oh god, oh god, oh god. 

"What did you inject in me!" I yell. 

All my worst fears and negative thoughts start running through my brain like an engine that won't turn off. I try to get out of the restraints until my wrists bleed. 

"Marvellous isn't it, this was invented by a good friend of mine. I can't wait to get in touch and tell him it worked on a test subject... Dr Crane is going to be so pleased!" She says. 

"Now hold still like a good freak, or I'll bring your friend out as insurance!" She demands 

No not Katie, I can't let them do anything to her because of me. I stay still. 

And the experiments begin. 

When I find Joe, I'm going to  fucking kill him


End file.
